blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Icarus
Icarus is a naturally immortal Superhuman and the son of Daedalus, thought to have perished during their escape from the Labyrinth. Biography Icarus spent most of his youth helping his father creating machinery for the King, as Daedalus was the King's favourite inventor. Also, because they both were born with wings, they were celebrated as being 'Sons of Hermes' and acheived nobility through it. Imprisonment in the Labyrinth Icarus and his father were one of the many that were victim to the sorceress, Circe. She began to attack the monarchy of all Greece by sending their assets to their doom. Icarus and Daedalus were sent to the Labyrinth, a large maze that had one exit and was home to the fearsome Minotaur. Icarus and his father were sent there because Circe thought they were mere humans, as they hid their wings from her during her attack. They quickly escaped, narrowly avoiding the Minotaur and began to fly across the Sea of the Dead. Daedalus warned Icarus that while within the Filler World, the sun is closer, making it difficult not to get burned. Unfortunately Icarus was blinded and the sun burned his wings and he plummeted to the sea, with his father watching in horror. However, Daedalus had to move on or he would fall as well. Arrival at the Island of Sirens Contrary to mythology, Icarus was very much alive after his fall, but he lost his wings. He washed up ashore on the Island of Sirens, where the nymph-like Sirens made their home. Normally, Sirens would try to kill any man who came close to the Island, however Icarus was not in a ship (their preferred target), so instead they kept him alive, even nursing him back to health. Icarus had a very content and enjoyable life on the Island. However, he did find the Sirens' constant drowning of sailors unnerving, but he learned not to let it bother them, especially knowing that they would proabably kill him if it did. Reunion with Daedalus Daedalus, now aged and insane, was reunited with his long-lost son after 30 years (Icarus and the Sirens never age when on the Island) with the help of Pan and the Demigods. Icarus was ecstatic that he was now with his father again but he saw that Daedalus was more damaged than he expected, as well as furious that Icarus never came home, despite Icarus telling him that the Sirens would not let him leave. Daedalus wanted none of it and attempted to kill his son for puttin him through all that pain and misery. Icarus barely made it alive as Heracles wrestled with the crazed immortal, until Daedalus fell to his death in Tartarus. Icarus then made sure that no outside being would ever disturb the Island again and exiled the Demigods before ordering Pan to create a haze above the Island that would stop all aerial travellers coming. This would later be known as the Bermuda Triangle. Icarus then remained with the Sirens, acting as their protecter, 'king' and only male lover. Abilities * Immortality (though not invincible) * Flight (before his wings were destroyed) * Unable to age or grow sick * Skilled acrobat * Skilled in combat Personality Icarus was very devoted to his father and had an optimistic attitude towards most things. After his fall and rescue by the Sirens, Icarus became more hedonistic and indulging (especially with the Sirens). After the confrontation and eventual death of Daedalus, Icarus became more stern and even paranoid, due to the isolation from the outside world and seeing his father die after not seeing him in so long. Appearance Icarus used to have golden blond hair and green eyes before his fall. The sea in the Filler World darkened his hair to black and made his eyes turn brown. After washing ashore on the Island, and spending enough time there he gradually began to undergo a similar transformation that the Sirens went through when they arrived there, become both beautiful yet more uncaring to others. See Also * Daedalus * Labyrinth * Filler World * Island of Sirens Category:Neutrals